Risnen Uchiha
'''Character's name''' Risnen Uchiha '''Clan's Name''' Uchiha '''Nickname''' Ris '''Imvu name''' '''Risnen''' '''Age''' 26 '''Birthday''' 11/25 '''Gender''' '''Male''' '''Weight''' 150 lbs '''Height''' 5' 11" '''Relationship Status''' single '''Alignment''' Pure Good '''Unique Traits''' Risnen is very intellegent and learns very fast. '''Occupation''' Ninja/Jounin '''Allies''' '''(''None''''' '''''for now''''', you will make your allies in the rp unless you have a family member. ) '''Enemies''' '''(''None for now''''', you will make your enemies in the rp. Unless your bio says differently.''' )''' '''First Nature''' Wind '''Second Nature''' Lightening '''Personality and Behavior''' '''Kind and polite''' '''Nindo''' Fighting for the underdog. '''Scars/Tattoo's ''' '''('''If your clan's have certain markings than it's fine, or if your bio said differently. ) '''Companion/Familiar/Pet''' a black cat named Seiryu whom Risnen is able to control using his sharingan. '''Weapons/Items''' (Genin can only carry a total of 50 items, and all these items have weight so make sure to fix you're RPC weight when you do this part.) Kunai - 1.5 Senbon - 0.5 Paper bombs - 1 Scrolls - 0.5 Smoke bombs - 1 Ninja spikes - 1.5 Shurikens - 2.5 Gunbai Uchiwa- 15 Swords - 10 (Any other gear that you wish to add just let us know and we will let you know what to put next to it...) Genin- 50 pts. Chuunin- 60.5 pts. Jounin/ Special Jounin: 75 pts. Anbu- 90 pts Sannin- 100.5 pts. Kage - 110.5 pts. '''Databook''' Read the "Note" below the databook before filling this in or ask one of the council. '''Note:''' The point's for Genin must be a total of 14.5 or less. Each box must have at least 1 point in it, and that max for a Genin in each box is 2.5. '''Jutsu List''' Academy jutsu do not count towards the jutsu you will pick, so please when you get to this part please ask one of the council members. * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body Replacement Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Cloak_of_Invisibility_Technique Cloak of Invisibility Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Rope Escape Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation Technique] '''Lightning Release:''' *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Chidori Chidori Technique] *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Lightning_Blade_Kunai_Cutter Lightning Blade Kunai Cutter Technique] '''Wind Release:''' *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Uchiha_Return Uchiha Return] *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wind_Release%3A_Air_Bullets Air Bullets Technique] *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wind_Release:_Vacuum_Sphere Vacuum Sphere Technique] *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wind_Release_Slash Slash Technique] *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wind_Release:_Gale_Palm Gale Palm Technique] '''Biography''' ''Risnen was born of the Uchiha clan, his mother and father raised him from a child to a teenager. When Risnen was twelve he attended the Ninja academy and trained there. He quickly adpated to tasks and test placed before him and not long after saw himself as a graduate into the Genin class. During this time Isamu learned all the necessary jutsu required of a genin. then he moved on to his chunin ranking by taking the Chuunin exam three test it took to pass and of course Risnen passed them with no problem what so ever. After a while of being chunin his hard work became well noticed and Isamu was eventually granted Jounin level after he accomplised the task of opening all three tomoe of his Sharingan this allowed him to become a most formidable fighter among his other jounin comrades. Risnen like most lived on his own and paid more attention to his tasks at hand he was quiet and always kept his eyes peeled for anything suspicious or dangerous that might have been in his path, This action alone had named him the Watcher. by his friends and colleagues. Because no matter where risnen was he watched everything going on and never missed a thing.'' '''Role play Reference List''' (This section will have the links to your casuals or missions posted here, so you can have an easy reference for abilities you learn, or story progression.) '''Approved by:(Kane)'''